


It’s five minutes before chaos.

by reeria



Category: Block B, K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, block b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeria/pseuds/reeria
Summary: Six boys kidnap one and nothing goes to plan.





	It’s five minutes before chaos.

Kyung was fine with fucking up and having three very angry men out for his blood, that wasn’t anything too far from the norm, but since his friends had also found themselves in troublesome situations he was now starting to really worry. Minhyuk was without a place to stay, or even clothes to wear, having been kicked out by his ex-girlfriend, left to watch from the street below as she burned half of his belongs from the balcony. Taeil was just too weird and had ‘“too many tattoos” to be hired anywhere and the few jobs he did manage to get he was quickly fired from for sleeping away his shifts or just wandering off when he was meant to be cleaning the dishes, so now he just fucked around all day at Jihoon’s place. Yukwon had lost his bar job, which he had actually been really good at, but the one night Jiho had decided to hang out there he somehow found himself in a bar fight and when Yukwon jumped into help the manager had to kick them both out and ban them from the bar indefinitely. Jiho was just too bored to stay in one place at a time, it drove him crazy and Jihoon was, well... already rich and didn’t even bother with a job, he also had no other friends (apart from that Mino kid) and so he stuck around to pass the time and help financially fuel his hyung’s weird ideas and dumb escapades. 

It was Sunday when they all gathered in Jihoon’s basement apartment, finding places to sit in between the discarded clothes, cushions and candy wrappers. At first they just pissed around like they usually do, Yukwon ate noodles out of a cup, Minhyuk and Jiho sipped at beers and Taeil was half asleep on the couch while Kyung avoided any questions about his recent scam-gone-wrong and if he’s currently in hiding or not, trying to convince them it was all no big deal, he wasn’t worried at all, the group of men that had jumped him earlier weren’t even scary and hey, he managed to get away no problem so it was all good (all lies).  
“Moving on, I have an idea.” Kyung declares, ignoring Jiho’s piercing stare. “We’re all unemployed and in desperate need of money… apart from Jihoon, right?” They all nod in agreement so he continues, enjoying how all five pair of eyes twinkled up at him as he speaks, standing there in the centre of the filthy living room. “Well we could keep doing what we’re doing now but it’s just gonna end up the same, so I’m thinking why not do something new, something crazy?”  
“If you’re gonna suggest a gay porno, I’m already out.” Yukwon says shrugging, which Kyung knew was absolutely false especially with Minhyuk sitting there right beside him, their thighs pushed up against each other.  
“No idiot, this will be even more fun.” Taeil looks up and squints at him in confusion but he’s clearly curious and Kyung knows he’s grinning but how could he not, his idea was pure genius. “There’s six of us here, each of us with individual skills plus we have Jihoon who can provide us with pretty much anything, so instead of working crappy part-time jobs like morons let’s just kidnap a famous dude and hold him for a ransom.” No one mutters a single word and Kyung let’s the idea just sit there for a moment while they all digest it. By the looks of it Taeil and Jihoon are already in, Minhyuk is carefully mulling over it, his eyebrows pulled together, Yukwon looks totally dead inside and Jiho has his head in his hands. “I know it sounds crazy but-”  
“You’re already on the run and now you wanna kidnap a guy too?” Jiho asks, his voice muffled a little because he’s refusing to look up.  
“Yeah, it’s perfect. We can kidnap him and jump from city to city to stay under the radar, and that way Jiseok won’t be able to locate me either so I’ll be able to keep my fingers for a bit longer.”  
“Who the fuck is Jiseok?” Yukwon asks.  
“No-one.” Kyung flaps his hand in the air trying to wave the question away. “Don’t worry about him.”  
“We don’t even have a car.” Minhyuk suddenly adds and shit, he’s totally right.  
“Hello.” Jihoon says, leaning over the back of the couch, hovering over Taeil with a clumsy smile on his face. “I can get us a car. I can get us a truck if you want it.”  
“Perfect.” Kyung clapped his hands together, just as Taeil perked up, lifting his head up from the cushion he had been laying on.  
“But who are we kidnapping?” Unfortunately Kyung hadn’t quite decided on that part yet, had kind of been hoping for some suggestions from the others.  
“I know the perfect guy.” Jihoon answered, before Kyung could even open his mouth. “He’s in town right now, I saw him the other day.”  
“Absolutely not.” Jiho interjected, finally looking up from his lap. “Jihoon, we are not kidnapping one of your friends.”  
“He’s not a friend.” Jihoon perched himself on the edge of the couch. “I just know him, kind of....we drank together once.”  
“Do you remember his name?” Yukwon asked, pausing from his noodles, leaning forward on the couch suddenly looking very interested. “And where we can find him?”  
“He’s a model, or an actor, he drinks a lot so he’s usually at this one bar. He’s annoying but would be easy to grab, his family is rich too so they’d pay to get him back.” Kyung could feel himself grinning even harder now, whoever the hell Jihoon was describing sounded perfect and honestly he hadn’t expected such a good suggestion this quickly.  
“What’s his name?” Jihoon turned to look at Kyung and furrowed his eyebrows together, pushing his mouth to the side as he thought hard trying to remember until suddenly he spoke again.  
“Jaehyo. His name is Ahn Jaehyo.”

Jihoon had been correct, Ahn Jaehyo was a model-turned-actor who had also dabbled in singing and broadway shows and was also possibly an alcoholic who liked to waste his evenings chatting up pretty girls in bars only to get dragged back home when his manager found him. Clearly this kid was the one they had to kidnap, it was almost too perfect, Kyung couldn’t believe it. When he had proposed the idea he had expected Jiho to flat out say no and at first he did, but as the other boys started to accept it and Jihoon had explained how he could get them a second-hand van by tomorrow he had just shrugged, giving in. So now it was really going to happen and Kyung simply couldn’t wait. 

The following day they planned as best as they could until Jihoon pulled up outside in a white van, that opened from the back and the sides and looked kind of conspicuous but would do the job. The second day they split up to track down Jaehyo just to double check he was still in town and so everyone knew who he was and what he looked like. Since he was a celebrity it wasn’t easy, he wasn’t just walking around the streets like normal folk, and it was only until the evening crept in that Kyung, who was waiting outside a 7/11 while Taeil bought two cans of coffee, received a message from Minhyuk saying Yukwon and him had found Jaehyo at the same exact bar he always went to, drinking and soaking in all the attention from those around him. Of course. Taeil stumbled out of the 7/11 and passes a can to Kyung, leaning in to hear what’s happening.  
“He’s tall, pretty, hard to miss.” Minhyuk says on the other side of the phone. “He laughs real fucking loud too.” Kyung taps at his phone to put it on loudspeaker so Taeil can listen in, but then decides it might not be the smartest thing to do and clicks it back off.  
“You think it’s possible?” He asks, listening to the sound of the busy bar in the background. “Could we do it?” There’s a beat of silence and then suddenly Yukwon is answering.  
“Yeah, he’s tall but he’s skinny, we could do it.” Kyung sighs in relief and smiles at Taeil who’s watching him, confused and sipping at his coffee.  
“Can you see who’s he talking to?”  
“Some girls, I can tell he isn’t going home with any of them though.” Minhyuk laughs in the background. “Maybe we could get one to help us out, lead him to us or something?” Yukwon offers, thinking aloud.  
“No, no need. I have a better idea.” 

Even though Kyung was already pretty certain he looked the best in a dress he agreed it was a good idea to check who made the most convincing girl out of the six of them before they proceeded with the next step of his masterplan. For some reason Minhyuk, who no longer owned any clothes of his own and currently had to wear Yukwon’s, was able to provide them with six different dresses just a day later and then Taeil appeared at Jihoon’s door with a bag of wigs, and Kyung was quick to secure the short brunette bob because he knew it would suit him the best. 

It was almost impressive how terrible both Jihoon and Jiho looked in a wig and a dress, Yukwon looked half decent and Taeil looked sort of adorable, and then there was Minhyuk who looked like an actual model. Kyung twiddled the strands of hair that fell over his face between his fingers and pouted, looking himself over in the mirror and wondering if, even despite how good he looked, it was enough to trick someone that spent every evening chatting up the prettiest girls in town, and then suddenly Minhyuk appeared beside him, fixing his dress strap.  
“So, who wins?”  
“I think it might be you.” Kyung sighed watching Minhyuk play with the wig, dragging his fingers through the long brown strands so naturally Kyung couldn’t help but suspect he had done this before. “If you’re up for it.” It was already obvious he was.  
“Sure. I just hope he’s into tall girls.” Minhyuk smiled, wiggling his eyebrows back at him.

Since everyone was already dressed and the van was full of gas they decided that they might as well try to get the show on the road and kidnap Jaehyo that very same night. Jiho looked adamant about the whole thing but when Minhyuk eventually sauntered out of the bathroom with a pair of false eyelashes and long dangly (clip-on) earrings on he simply shook his head and laughed. Kyung asked Yukwon if he was up for driving and it was kind of adorable how distracted he was, attentively watching as Jihoon tried to lift up Minhyuk’s dress over and over again, but eventually he said sure and then just like that, everything was ready and they were really about to do this crazy thing.

Sure, it wasn’t the first thing he’d managed to rope the boys into, but it was definitely the most extreme and adventurous, and as they drove to the bar, the six of them still decked out in tight dresses and tangled wigs, blasting music just a little too loud and passing around cans of beer to fill up on liquid courage, Kyung looked over at Yukwon, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in his red dress, Jihoon in his purple one with the side zip still wide open, Minhyuk adjusting the fake boobs in his black one, Jiho fiddling with the hem of his green one and Taeil taking cute selcas of himself in his yellow one, and wondered if this was was either the best idea he’d ever had, or the worse.  
“Taeil hyung looks so cute!” Jihoon sang from back seat, making Taeil giggle while Jiho leaned over beside him and enveloped him entirely in his arms. Kyung had to admit Taeil did look adorable, he’d pulled the long blonde wig up into two messy pigtails and it suited him surprisingly well. Out of the corner of his eye Kyung also noticed Minhyuk stroking his legs back and forth.  
“They’re so smooth.” He pulled Jiho’s hand over to touch at his knee. “Doesn’t that feel like a girl’s leg?”  
“It’s kinda muscley”  
“Girls can be muscley.” Minhyuk pouted.  
“Hey, are we knocking the guy out?” Taeil asked loud enough to be heard over the music. “I can knock him out if you want.”  
“Nah.” Kyung already knew Taeil would just accidently kill the guy and that would ruin the whole plan. “No violence, not yet at least.”  
“Don’t worry I can handle him myself.” Minhyuk assured. “I’m a muscly girl.”

Not too long ago the boys used to spend their evenings and nights out on the town, bar hopping and chatting up anyone that would listen, Kyung would get so smashed Jiho would have to carry him home, but recently they had swapped it for drinking at Jihoon’s place to save money, and also because they realised they were total losers. It was strange being out again, driving through the busy streets, squinting up at the neon lights and hearing the muffled sounds of loud music leaking out from the buildings. Kyung had kind of really missed it.  
“It’s that one.” Yukwon said nodding his head to a bar they cruised by slowly. “You see anywhere I can park?”  
“There’s an alleyway just next to it, slide down there.” It was a tight fit but the van managed it, and it probably looked like the most suspicious thing in the world but Kyung couldn’t think of anything better, plus there appeared to be a side door leading out from the bar inside which could come in useful.  
“How do I look?” Minhyuk asked the moment Yukwon switched off the engine. Everyone turned to look at him in silence. “Actually don’t answer that, I’ll see you in a bit.” Sliding open the side door of the van he hopped out most unlady like and nearly toppled over in his wedge heels, making Jihoon choke with laughter. Kyung rolled down the passenger side window and called out for him just before he slipped around the alleyway corner.  
“Get him as drunk as possible and maybe touch his thigh a little.” Scoffing, Minhyuk smiled.  
“Don’t worry Kyungie, I know what I’m doing.” And with that he disappeared.  
Kyung obviously had faith in Minhyuk, and was willing to leave it all up to him, but after nearly two hours of waiting he was getting pretty antsy and increasingly close to jumping out and snatching up Jaehyo himself.  
“Maybe he accidentally touched his dick when they were dancing or something and now the whole thing’s ruined.” Taeil said, thinking aloud, chewing on something Jihoon had dug out of his pocket (probably haribo).  
“No that can’t be it, Minhyuk had to… you know...” Half leaning over the steering wheel, Yukwon trailed off, looking embarrassed, the fringe of the wig hanging down over his eyes.  
“What? Cut his dick off?”  
“No, he just like, moved it...away.”  
“Oh, he tucked it up into his ass?” Taeil said, biting the head off of a teddy bear candy.  
“How do you know that?” Jiho asked, leaning forward to hook his chin over the corner of Yukwon’s chair and Kyung watched as the neon lights from outside illuminated his skin.  
“He asked for my help.” Yukwon replied and turned away to pretend to look at something outside.  
“Of course he did.” Jihoon mumbled, making Kyung laugh. Taeil sighed loudly.  
“Hey, someone else should go in and see what’s taking so long.” It was clear he was getting bored with waiting, and Kyung could totally understand.  
“I’ll go.” He offered before anyone else could and leaned forward, straightening his back and adjusting his dress. “Since I look the most convincing.”  
“Taeil looks convincing too.” Jiho added, most likely just to tease him because he’s a dick.  
“Taeil looks underage.” Kyung snapped back and then immediately felt guilty. He turned to look at Taeil, who looked like he truly didn’t give a flying shit. “You look too cute, I mean, like a schoolgirl.”  
“Hurry up.” Yukwon shoved at Kyung’s shoulder. “Go.”  
“Alright, alright! Don’t worry I’m sure Minhyuk isn’t making out with him in the bathroom or anything.” Kyung winked and slipped out of the door before Yukwon could even roll his eyes, and wow it was suddenly very, very breezy. The air rushed right up under his dress, up his thighs and down his back, brushing over his skin and forcing him to take a deep breath to steady himself. How did girls do this? At least he didn’t mind the heels though, he was used to walking around in platform shoes stuffed with insoles, so he could walk in these reasonably well, sometimes his ankle would roll a little but it was nothing too embarrassing. It was only until he rounded the corner, leaving the alleyway behind him, that he realised just exactly what he was doing. The streets were busy, groups of people stood around outside of the bars and restaurants, others walked up and down the street, chatting loudly and laughing, and it all felt totally different than it usually did, all because he was wearing this stupid wig and this ugly dress. Truthfully, it was suddenly very terrifying and part of him wanted to duck back into the van, but then a group of boys walked by and one of them looked Kyung up and down with a hungry smile, and held eye contact for a second before slipping away down the street and suddenly, all the nervousness was gone and he knew he could absolutely do this. 

The bar was a lot bigger that it had looked. Unfamiliar pop music played loudly and red lights from the ceiling hung down on long metal leads, reflecting off of the mirrored walls. It was nice and not at all like one of the usual izakayas he went to with the boys. Kyung slowly made his way over to the bar, concentrating on each step he took to prevent as much stumbling as possible, and just as he reached out to hold onto the edge he heard a loud, goofy laugh from behind him and turned to see Minhyuk practically in Jaehyo’s lap, tucked away in a little booth. Jaehyo was clearly pretty tipsy and kept trying to stroke Minhyuk’s long hair away from his face but kept accidently hitting him in the face instead and for a moment Kyung couldn’t help but just watch in awe. Clearly Minhyuk was trying his best and was actually using Kyung’s advice, grabbing at Jaehyo’s thighs, but Jaehyo just wiggled around and laughed like he was being tickled and wow, Kyung was really going to have to do this himself wasn’t he.

“Can I join?” He smiled as sweetly as possible, leaning over the table, letting the brown hair of the wig fall over his face just slightly. Minhyuk’s head shot up and he give Kyung a little look that said both “I’m fine without you” and also “oh my god please help me right now”. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jaehyo sit up straight, clearing his throat.  
“H-hello.” His voice was slurred and when he tried to flatten down his hair on the side of his head he just messed it up further and Kyung had to bite at his lip to stop from laughing.  
“Hello to you too. How’s it going?” Sliding down into the seat opposite, Kyung let the dress hitch up just enough to reveal some leg but the effect was lost on Jaehyo, who apparently found the ice cubes in his empty glass incredibly fascinating all of a sudden. “What are you two up too?”  
“We’re just getting to know each other,” Minhyuk answered, resting a hand on Jaehyo’s shoulder, and Kyung noticed the painted nails and wondered when the hell he had done that.  
“And have you found out anything interesting?”  
“Well, Jaehyo here likes to go fishing.” Finally Jaehyo looked up from the ice cubes in his glass and even with his fringe falling over them Kyung couldn’t believe how pretty his eyes were. It was obvious he was a model and even though the first few buttons of his white shirt had been ripped opened and he was half falling off his chair, he still looked more beautiful than anyone else in the room.  
“I caught a huge yellowtail yester- no the day before.” Jaehyo mumbled, leaning against the table on his elbows and letting his chin fall into his hands. “It was… really big.”  
“Sounds… lovely.” He gave Minhyuk a silent look trying to communicate to him that he totally had this, but Minhyuk just furrowed his eyebrows at him confused like he always was so Kyung sighed and asked, “Can I get you another drink?”  
“Yes.” Minhyuk answered and immediately lifted up an empty glass but Kyung just outright ignored him, leaning over the table to delicately rest a hand on Jaehyo’s wrist. He had sort of, kind of, done this before with customers and people he had tried to wriggle out of trouble with, and usually it was easier to do with girls than with boys, but still, he could do it.  
“Or would you like something else?” He held Jaehyo’s stare, looking up at him with full eyes. The model was clearly out of his depth with both Minhyuk hanging off of his arm and Kyung staring directly into his soul, and any other time Kyung might have felt sorry for him but first he had to get him out of this bar and into the van.  
“I’d like some chicken, maybe.” Jaehyo shrugged and Kyung couldn’t help but sigh so loudly it made Minhyuk laugh and then fake cough to try and cover it up.  
“Okay let’s go get some chicken.” Maybe this was the only thing that was going to work, Kyung pulled himself up out of his chair and wiggled his finger at Jaehyo, signalling him to follow.  
“You guys are the best.” Jaehyo grinned, using the table to lift himself up and wow, he really was tall. Damn it.  
“You have no idea.” Kyung mumbled back, turning away to roll his eyes.

All the early mornings Kyung had spent dragging a smashed Taeil back home or trying to keep Jihoon upright after an intense drinking session really seemed to pay off as he practically carried Jaehyo out of the bar, his arm slung over his shoulder while Minhyuk followed behind, applying more lip tint for some reason. Thankfully he had remembered the side exit door and could work out the way to get there since he was a genius, and fate was evidently on their side too because the thing was unlocked and just swung open when Minhyuk leant on it. On the other side the van was right there, just where they had left it, and the moment they stumbled out, Kyung almost falling over completely, the rest of the boys appeared, still all wearing their wigs and dresses. Jaehyo lifted his head up and gasped loudly.  
“So many pretty ladies!”  
“How drunk is he?” Yukwon asked, giving the kidnappee a look of disgust.  
“Drunk enough.”  
“Did he piss himself?” Taeil pointed at the wet patch on Jaehyo’s trousers that Kyung had failed to notice before and now wanted to vomit over.  
“Nah, he just spilt his drink all over himself when I tried to sit in his lap.” Minhyuk explained, walking over to the van and pulling himself into the passenger seat, the exact same seat Kyung had already shotgunned.  
“Where are we putting him?” Jiho asked and he looked kind of worried again which Kyung didn’t like, but he was also reaching out to help take hold of the guy and lessen the weight for him.  
“The back.” Kyung nodded towards the back of the van. “I think he’s about to pass out so we can just throw him in there for now.”  
“Now, that is, wow- that is a tall lady.” Jaehyo stuttered, slowly lifting a finger to point at Jihoon.  
“Me?” Jihoon asked, looking between him and Taeil.  
“Hey, don’t I know you?” Squinting his eyes tight Jaehyo eyed Jihoon suspiciously before suddenly dropping his head onto Kyung’s shoulder and passing out completely.  
“Did he just die?” Taeil asked making Yukwon snort.  
“Can you stop asking questions and help,” Kyung crumpled a little, under the weight of the unconscious man, “aren’t you meant to be the strongest one here?”  
“Yeah, but he looks gross.”  
“I told you it wasn’t piss.” Minhyuk called from the window of the van.  
“It’s not the piss, it’s his face.”  
“Don’t you think he’s pretty?” Jihoon reached forward and poked at the unconscious man’s cheek. “Look, he’s pretty.”  
“He looks like an ostrich.” Jiho said, peering at Jaehyo so closely Kyung was worried he would accidentally kiss him.  
“A pretty ostrich.” Jihoon added, bopping his nose.  
“Jihoon, please stop touching him and help.” Even though they were clearly adamant to, Taeil and Jihoon finally grabbed a leg each and helped hoist Jaehyo up while Yukwon quickly opened the doors at the back of the van and jumped in, also ready to help. It was a struggle and Kyung thought he was going to twist his ankle in the heels he was still, for some unknown reason, wearing, but eventually they dumped the drunkard down onto the floor of the van and then all took a brief moment to catch their breaths. Pulling the wig off from his head, Kyung leaned against the van’s door and sighed. “For a skinny guy he sure weighs a lot.”  
“Aren’t we gonna tie him up or something?” Yukwon asked from inside the van, he was standing over Jaehyo with some black tape, spinning it around his index finger.  
“Probably a good idea, incase he wakes up and starts screaming.” Behind Yukwon, Minhyuk climbed over the front passenger seat and practically fell into the back of the van, standing up to also pull the wig off from his head and drag a hand through his actual hair. Kyung squinted at him and wondered just how much he had had to drink at the bar. “‘Let me help, I’m good at this.”  
“Okay, grab his hands.” Yukwon said, pointing at Jaehyo as if Minhyuk couldn’t see him. Kyung turned away to sneak up beside Jihoon, placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to ignore the height difference or how he had to reach right up.  
“Jihoon…”  
“Yes, hyung?” Kyung smiled as sweetly as possible, batting his eyelashes a little.  
“We need to use your place.” Jihoon glanced inside the van where Jaehyo laid lifelessly and sighed, nodding.  
“Yes, hyung.”

Admittingly Yukwon and Minhyuk had done a very good job taping up Jaehyo’s wrists and ankles, and Kyung agreed with them to leave his mouth un-taped just in case he threw up and choked on it or something gross. When they drove out of the alleyway, the van jerking forward before swinging out in one swift movement, Kyung glanced down at the sleeping man by his feet. His eyelashes were so long and even though his hair was a sweaty mess and his cheeks flushed a bright red from the all alcohol, he looked kinda sweet, passed out on the filthy floor, his body rocking back and forth as the van swung around street corners. Kyung had always liked pretty girls the most, but in that moment he decided that yeah, pretty boys weren’t so bad either. 

It took a good twenty minutes to carry him out from the van into the apartment and unfortunately to get inside Jihoon’s place you had to walk down some stairs which, nearly killed them all, but eventually they managed it and dumped Jaehyo down onto a wooden chair in the centre of the living room.  
“Well, we did it.” Yukwon said, his head tilted to the side as he watched Jaehyo slowly slump over. “We kidnapped him.”  
“I’m proud of us.” Jihoon smiled, walking towards the kitchen. “We should drink to celebrate.”  
“I can’t believe we really did it.” Jiho muttered, rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead. He looked kinda zoned out so Kyung wandered over and leaned up against him.  
“It’s gonna be fine, trust me. Let’s drink.” He glanced at Kyung, lips tight and eyebrows knitted together but when Jihoon shoved a can of beer into his hand he took it and nodded.  
“Okay.”  
“Good.” They pushed the chair Jaehyo was half perched on over to the corner of the room and then Taeil found one of Jihoon’s weird hats and placed it onto his head before nearly pissing himself laughing. Kyung knew it was probably dumb to drink when they had literally just kidnapped someone, but they’d also had the most stressful week ever and now things were looking pretty hopeful for the first time in a while, surely one celebratory drink couldn’t hurt. 

Eight hours later Kyung was slowly, carefully opening his eyes, trying to give them a moment to adjust to the harsh light, and then feeling the hard floor beneath him, slowly lifting up his head only to feel it pounding with a hangover. Gradually, he pulled himself up and glanced around the room. There were cans all over the place, Jiho was passed out on the kitchen counter, Taeil asleep on the table, hugging three different plushies, Minhyuk and Yukwon were nowhere to be seen and Jihoon was half hanging off of the couch, his mouth hanging open and a pair of sunglasses on his face. It was light outside but he had no idea of the time, and for a moment he had completely forgotten what had happened the night before, right up until he glanced down to find Jaehyo still tied up. He had fallen off of his chair and was laying face down on the floor, his hair sprawled in such a mess Kyung couldn’t see his face, so he crouched down and pushed at his body, using all his strength to roll him over onto his side.

Two large eyes stared up at him and it felt like a whole minute passed where neither of them dared to speak, or even breathe, could only stare at each other waiting for something to happen until finally, Jaehyo cracked open his mouth and Kyung braced himself for the screaming, only to hear a soft voice instead.  
“Where did all the pretty ladies go?"


End file.
